Elven Hero
by Angel of spring
Summary: harry must deal with the tri-wizard tournament all well trying to make his bond with Draco stronger. DracoxHarry; SeamusxColinxDean; OliverxPercy, and many others. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione bashing. Good Snape and Malfoy's.


**PLEASE READ IT IS IMPORTANT! THIS HAS BACKGROUND INFORMATION ON THE CHARACTERS AND IF YOU DO NOT READ YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED.**

**AU: Hey my special snowflakes; it is finally time for me to post the Harry Potter story that I have been writing for two years. I know that I have other stories to update, but recently those wonderful little plot bunnies have decided to take a vacation and leave me high and dry with no direction to go in. but never fear I will update them I am just taking a small leave of absence from those stories so I can give you this one. And I am proud to say that this was the one story that I really put effort into. No sit back and let your mind be enthralled as you read the tale of the ELVEN HERO! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; that right is left in the wonderful mind of JKR. **

**Au: If you notice that this is the same chapter I have actually re-posted it and made it longer.**

English looks like this: blah, blah, blah

Elven looks like this: _Blah, Blah, and Blah_

_**Background information:  
Harry: is a water elf so emotions and high stress affect him in a very bad way; because he didn't not have a connection with his parents he is not able to bond with many people; it was only when he found his mate that he began to be able to cope with stress and negative emotions.  
Draco: He is a dominate male Veela; who's family saves Harry with the help of the Diggory's.  
Cedric: Hogwarts champion and Harry's adoptive brother. He is also a wood elf and has adopted Harry and helped him through his inheritance.  
Seamus: Dominant Veela; mated with Dean and Colin.  
Dean: Dominant Veela; Mated with Seamus and Colin.  
Colin: Submissive light fay; mated with Seamus and Dean.  
Fred & George: Dragon inheritance.**_

Summary_: harry must deal with the tri-wizard tournament all well trying to make his bond with Draco stronger. DracoxHarry; SeamusxColinxDean; CharliexPercy, and many others. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione bashing. Good Snape and Malfoy's. _

Elven hero

Chapter #1

Draco's P.O.V

Tonight was the night that the three tri-wizard champions would be chosen and you could feel the tension. if a Gryffindor won they would just lord it over everyone's head for eternity, if a Ravenclaw won they would cheer politely and then quickly return to their studies not really even caring about the tournament that much, if it was a snake they would smirk for a while then study about everything and anything they could so that they would survive, and if it was a Hufflepuff they would humbly accept the honour. All in all almost everyone in the school was pumped for the tournament to begin. The only one that wasn't was my little mate Harry. He was completely shaken. Our lack of bond also didn't help in the matter. Because of the fact that we had only just discovered our inheritance we didn't have time to form a proper mental bond; because of the required intimacy.

Harry's inheritance was also made matters worse, so to speak. You see where I was a veela; Harry was an elf; a submissive elf at that. He needed the bond to replace that parental bod that he never got to form when he was younger, but to help him mentally control the new magic he had coursing through his body. The added stress that we can hardly be together did not help him at all.

"And the finally the champion of Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore called and brought me back to reality. The Hufflepuff's were going crazy as Cedric made his way up to the front of the great hall, shook Dumbledore's hand, and made his way into the room with the other three champions. "Our three champions have now been selec..." Dumbledore started but was cut off as the goblet of fire suddenly began to shoot out red flames.

"Who do you think it will be Draco?" Blaise asked, but before I could answer Dumbledore yelled in anger.

"HARRY POTTER!" The room instantly became as quiet as a grave yard, and my heart stopped. Turning towards Harry only made my heart break. My poor mate was shaking like a leaf as he was shoved, harshly, towards the headmaster. Said headmaster was standing there looking almost smug about the whole thing. My ears finally picked on the whispers of the crowded hall; the claims of cheating of our school mates, and the worries from the foreign schools. The foreign schools were, besides a select few, to see that something was clearly wrong with this situation.

Harry's P.O.V

With one glance back at the great hall I shakily entered the room were the other champions were residing. The occupants of the room faced me as soon as the door was shut; causing me to feel more nervous than before.

"Do they vant us back in de hall?" Viktor the champion of Durmstrang asked.

"Harry are you alright?" Cedric asked moving closer to me, "Harry your name came out of the goblet didn't it?"

"Ced w-what's g-going on?" I asked looking up at the boy who helped save me from my relatives.

"Don't worry little elf, nothing will happen to you as long as I am here," Cedric stated; enclosing me in a hug as the door was thrown open by a group of very angry people. My instincts told me to run as far away from them as I could get.

"Mr. Potter, would you kindly explain why your name came out of the goblet of fire?" Dumbledore asked harshly; causing me to whimper and squeeze closer to Cedric.

"Did you just seriously ask Harry if he did this on purpose?" Cedric growled.

"What do you mean?" The headmistress of Beauxbatons academy asked.

"I'm saying Madame that Harry would never put himself in this kind of situation because look at him he is completely shaken up about this," Cedric replied. The giantess just gave the two boys a smile of understanding to show her support.

"Mr. Diggory I demand that you allow me to question Mr. Potter; he owes us an explanation, now." The headmaster stated. The rest of the once angry group had accepted Cedric words just looked down upon the headmaster's harsh words.

"You don't have zey right to question minor without magic guardian," Viktor stated gruffly and clamped his hand on Cedric's shoulder.

Cedric's P.O.V

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Krum," Dumbledore stated like he was above all others present; his glare never once left Harry. This caused the young elfling to become even more nervous, and served to make me even angrier. Harry becomes the little brother that I never had. I can still remember the look on the small boys face when he was brought to my house by my own father and Mr. Malfoy. Because all of the things he had been through and how he immediately bonded to me I was very protective of the younger boy.

"Zee boy is right you cannot speak to him vithout magic guardian," Madame Maxime growled as she moved closer to Dumbledore.

"Very well Mr. Potter would you please tell me who your magic guardian is?" Dumbledore sneered.

"L-Lucius M-Malfoy," Harry squeaked.

"Call him here then," Bagman ordered impatiently. The man really was not very imposing for a tournament master; in fact he was even sweating as he spoke.

"Cedric take harry to call his magic guardian and make sure that he doesn't run off," Dumbledore stated with a dismissive look.

"ALBUS!" Madame Maxime yelled as I pulled Harry towards the floo. Said boy looked ready to start cry by this point.

"Harry wait here I will call Lucius," I stated only receiving a nod in reply.

Author's P.O.V

As the two contacted Harry's magic guardian, the adults in the room were in a very one sided argument. Dumbledore was insisting that Harry was lying and that they did not need his magic guardian; well Madame Maxime was calmly telling him to suck it. The rest of the once angry mob was watching, unimpressed with, the so called 'greatest wizard alive'.

"I do not care zat you t'ink he is lying we can proceed with' out hiz magic guardian!" Maxine yelled in anger as three people came and joined the group; one of them obviously very shaken.

"Thank you Madame but I will be taking it from here," Lucius stated, causing everyone to look at the regal man. He was a rather imposing site to behold, long, platinum blonde hair; ice like eyes. Standing an impressive 5'9 he was and elegant force to be trifled with.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy," compiled the giantess as she stepped back.

"Now headmaster what seems to be the problem?" Lucius inquired as he laid a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, giving the shaken boy a soft smile.

"It seems your young charge has entered himself in the tri-wizard tournament and he refuses to tell us how he has done it," Dumbledore sneered turning slightly red in the face.

Harry's P.O.V

"That's not true; I would never enter anything like this voluntarily," I stated pitifully as the man I had once trusted glared at me in anger.

"_Calm down Harry. Both Luscious and I believe you and I am sure most of the people in this room do as well." _Cedric whispered; it calmed me down to hear that coming from the man that had become my adoptive brother. Without his help getting my inheritance would have been a very painful ordeal. When a person who has elven blood comes into their inheritance the cells in their body are re-arranged to accommodate the changes need for the new organs and bone structure. The process is unbearable alone. And since the parents usually help the elfling threw it, and I don't have any parents; so Cedric stepped up and helped me through the whole process.

"Then tell me Mr. Potter how was it that your name was shot out of the goblet of fire? Hmm," the headmaster stated.

"I-I don't k-know sir."

"Then what do you suggest that we do about it Mr. Potter?" the headmaster asked in the same condescending tone as the first question was stated.

"You will stop your badgering of this child at once headmaster; or would you rather me show this memory to the minister of magic," Luscious growled," he will not be participating in this tournament!"

"I must apologize, Lord Malfoy, the tournament is magically binding; he must participate or Mr. Potter will have his magic stripped of him," Bagman stated sadly and my heart dropped in my stomach. If I lost my magic I would die.

"P-papa," I whispered softly; causing Luscious to turn around and look at me," I-I can't lose m-my magic."

"Don't worry elfling even though I can't get you out of it; I will promise you that you won't do this alone," Luscious stated sadly.

"D-did y-you just say elfling?" Bagman stuttered.

"Yes I did," was all he got in reply.

"Then Mr. Potter wasn't lying he really didn't enter himself."

"I am afraid I am confused? What is going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"When a creature of pureness that is underage is around this tournament the goblet, unless tampered with, will not allow them to participate. Mr. Potter, no matter how powerful he is, is not powerful enough to tamper with the goblet of fire," Bagman snapped.

"Then there is nothing left for us to discuss," the headmaster of Durmstrang institute stated gruffly as he placed a hand on Viktors shoulder and led him out of the room followed by Madame Maxime and Fleur following their example.

Draco's P.O.V

"Can't believe Potter tricked the goblet," Crab said in aww of what had just happened. The great hall was filled with many different whispers; some wondering what had just happened and others complaining about my mate and claiming him a cheater.

"He didn't trick anything and he didn't cheat either. Got it," I snapped at Crab.

"Why are you defending him; he is nothing but a Griffindork!" Goyle stated.

"Simple; he is my mate," I said softly.

"Are you serious Draco?" Crab asked.

"Yes I found out this summer, and besides his blood wouldn't let him participate."

"What so you mean by his blood Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Simple Harry has elven inheritance and the tournament would not allow an underage water elf to participate," I stated.

"WOW!" the three boys stated in sync. All of them looked hilarious with slack jaws and wide eyes.

"Now do you understand why I am not particularly happy about this situation? Harry could be seriously hurt in this tournament or worse his magic could be bound and he could die because of anything. I want no one from our house to hassle him. Do I make myself clear?" I asked in a steely voice. The house seemed to get the message as I got a bunch of nodding heads in reply, "good.

Cedric's P.O.V

"Cedric before you leave I would like to have a word with you," Dumbledore said in his usual grandfatherly voice; that sickened me to no end. Luscious was standing by Harry at the door waiting for me so we could get him down to Draco and quickly. Harry himself was looking rather meek next to the man.

"Sorry Headmaster, I need to get back to my dorm," I stated and walked past the headmaster and towards he people I now considered family.

"C-cedric are you angry w-with me?" Harry asked softly as we neared the Hufflepuff dormitories.

"_Never my little elf_; I am angry with the behaviour of the headmaster. The way he treated you was appalling," I said and immediately brought the young elfling into a hug, "I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright Ced," Harry replied softly as I entered my common room completely exhausted.

Harry's P.O.V

"Come now my little ward let us go to the dungeons so we can be with our mate and get you calmed down," Luscious said taking my hand and pulling me towards our destination. My mind was a complete mess. The fact that I could lose my magic troubled me greatly, but the fact that my heritage was known to the headmaster troubled me more. He could claim I needed a different environment, take me away from my mate, and place me with someone of his choosing.

"P-papa," I said as we reached the entrance of the Slytherin dorms.

"Yes Harry?"  
"You won't let the headmaster take me away from you and place me with someone who he can control. Will you?

"Of course not you silly little elf; I would never allow Dumbledore to remove you from mine of Mr. Diggory's care. You are much too important to us to allow anything to even come close to hurting you," Luscious said seriously. The man gave me a soft pat on my shoulder and smile, "now let's go find you mate."

Draco's P.O.V

"How much longer do you think Father and Harry will be?" I asked as I moved my queen; forcing Blaise to concede defeat as I had his king fully surrounded. Blaise just sighed, closed the chess set, and slumped back in his chair.

"I have no clue Draco," Theo stated as he closed his charms textbook and put away the essay he had been working on; the boy was probably a bigger book worm then Granger

"Maybe you would all have a clue if you turned around," My father drawled with a smirk. Turning around I came face to face with my father and my poor shaken mate. Harry looked like a bunny that had just escaped its most fierce predator.

'H-hello D-Draco," Harry stuttered softly.

"I will inform you of what happened later Draco; I need to speak with Severus first," my father stated as he left the room.

"Are you alright Harry?" I asked pulling the shaken boy to the couch and onto my lap. He tensed at first but relaxed almost immediately.

"I'm a-alright D-dray; j-just shaken u-up," he replied softly and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Are you still competing in the tournament Harry?" Theo asked.

"U-unfortunately T-Theodore; the tournament is an m-magical contract. I-if I don't participate in the tournament t-then my magic w-will be bound and I c-could die," Harry said sadly.

"Call me Theo, and you have my support Harry," Theo stated kindly.

"You have the support of all the snakes Harry," Blaise said.

Author's P.O.V

Harry sat still on his mates lap. The people he thought were his enemies just promised him help; more than his own house would have offered him. His own house would have probably abandoned him because of jealousy, or because they believed him to be a cheater or even an attention seeker.

"_Light Heart_," Draco whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Harry, are you going to be alright?" Blaise asked. Nothing seemed to work as Harry's body has finally shut down from stress of the day's events.

"Go put him to bed Draco he has had a long day," Theo said. The blonde gave his friend a nod and picked Harry up; taking him to his own dorm.

Harry's P.O.V

(The Next Day)

"…_Ake up light heart, wake up," _a voice called pulling me from the darkness I had drifted into. Blinking a few times I came face to face with my blonde mate, "_Morning Light Heart."_

"Dray w-where am i?" I asked groggily.

"You're in my room Harry, you're safe light heart," Draco whispered as he ran a hand threw my hair.

"A-are your friends r-really going to help m-me?"

"Of course they are Harry."

"Can I *yawn* go back to sleep Dray?"

"Go ahead love I will wake you in time for school."

"Thank you Dray," I said snuggling into his chest, allowing myself to be lulled to sleep by my mates' heartbeat.


End file.
